


Summer Vacation: Prologue

by Canadiantardis



Series: The Holidays [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mostly kept because of reasons, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be the first chapter of Summer Vacation, but I scrapped it since it didn’t really fit in the mood of the story. So now it’s just kind of a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation: Prologue

The teacher droned on and on about some historical person and time period, but with the heat of coming summer, none of the students even tried to pay attention. Even the teacher’s pets were having a hard time concentrating.

Matthew was drawing in his notepad, which contained more pictures than actual notes. Not that he needed to use his notes, he was a straight A student without having to worry about it. He only kept the notes for his twin brother, Alfred.

Just as the teacher gave a pause in their lecture, the bell rang, and suddenly the dead seemed to live again. All the students seemed to leap up from their chairs, gathering their books and other school stuff, and heading for the door, some calling out a bye to the teacher.

“Don’t forget about your exam coming up! Check your exam dates and the main office in the Great Hall for where your exam is being held. Study hard!” The poor teacher tried to be heard over the gaggle of students leaving, but only a few actually heard anything at all.

“Okay, thanks Miss!” The few who heard called back. “Bye!”

Matthew hurried along with the sea of students, heading for his locker. He passed by a few of his friends, and waved when they called to him, but had to hurry to get his things before he could talk. And his history books were the heaviest out of all his course books.

He finally reached his locker, and was putting things into his bag before arms wrapped around his waist.

“Guess who’s back?” The normally loud voice was surprisingly low, and Matthew twisted his head around to see the source of the voice.

“Gil!” He turned fully around, hugging his boyfriend. “I thought you were still in CEGEP. Don’t you have classes?”

“Woah, there, Matt. CEGEP ends like, a full month before you high schools.” Gilbert smirked. “I’m finished for the summer now. Nothing but being lazy, bugging my bruder and hanging with my friends and you!”

“Lucky.” Matthew smiled. “We have a couple more days of school, and then only have to come in for our exams. And don’t you also have a job during the summer?”

“Aw, come on, Birdie! Don’t be a buzzkill. I don’t want to think of that.” Gil shuddered at the last word. “Its pure torture and they can never tell that I’m trying to quit. And I’ve tried everything, from saying it out right, to putting it in a letter, to being a bad employee, but they just do not see me do anything bad.”

“But what’s so bad about-”

“Everything!” Gil interrupted his boyfriend before he could finish his question. “Everything about that job is bad. The little monsters, the super long hours, the noise. I may be awesome, but my patience is not.”

“Fine, fine, sorry.” Matthew raised his hands in surrender. “Anyway, how was your first year of CEGEP?”

The couple started to walk away from Matthew’s locker after he got everything he needed, Gilbert leaning against his boyfriend as they walked. Even though Gilbert was older, Matt was taller by half a head. They talked as they waited for the city bus to get to Matthew’s family’s house. Gilbert went talking on and on about how different CEGEP was compared to high school, and about teachers Matt should never get.

“Don’t worry, I don’t need to think about that until next year. I am only in Grade 10, you know. I graduate next year.” Matthew laughed as they got off the bus close to his house. “And even when I do graduate, I’d have to get into the same school as you to even think about those teachers.”

“Ah, come on, of course you’ll get into the same school as me. You’re smart as hell, a good person, and have never received less than an 85 for any class since elementary! You’re just too awesome for those people to not choose you!” Matthew started to blush as his boyfriend kept listing good qualities about him.

“Stop that.” He playfully hit Gilbert on the shoulder. “You don’t want me to get an ego as big as Al’s, do you?”

“Oh, Gott, no!” Gil cringed. “If you did, I’d run for the hills. But really, Birdie, you shouldn’t be so negative. Think of all the awesome you have. And yeah, you don’t have to worry for another year.”

They finally got to Matt’s front door, and he searched through his bag for the house key. When he finally fished it out, he unlocked the door and ushered Gilbert in.

“Hey, I’m home, and Gilbert followed me here.” Matthew called out.

“Hello sweetie!” They followed the voice of Matthew’s mother to the living room, watching some reality show. “And hello, Gilbert. Long time, no see? How’s college?”

“Hi, Mrs J-W. Oh, ya know, boring, but better than working a dead-end job. The only good things about that place were the clubs and the gyms!” Gilbert gave Matthew’s mom a slight hug as she offered her arms up to him.

“That’s good dear.” Matthew’s mom smiled before returning to her show. Matthew brought Gilbert to his room, keeping his door open as were the rules of the house.

“I will need to study. I have two French exams, two math exams, one history exam, a science lab and exam, and I’m finishing the in-class English exam.” Matt said, taking out each textbook with every course he listed off.

“Yeah, I know. I just really wanted to see you.” Gilbert took one of Matthew’s hands and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. “I haven’t seen you since December, before I left to visit my family in Germany. I’ve missed you.”

“Aww, you’re going all sappy again.” Matthew teased, but smiled sweetly. He pulled Gilbert towards him, kissing him lightly. “I missed you too.”

Chapter Done!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: Sorry for any OOC-ness with Gilbert or Mattie.  
> Just a few things, for people who think that the ages and grades and all that are wrong: they are not. See, in Quebec, they go through education in a slightly different way. Elementary is until Grade 6, there isn’t really a middle school, so kids just go straight to high school until grade 11(when you are about 17 going to be 18), and then they graduate. CEGEP is pretty much college, and for most students, they only stay for 2 years, some 3, depending on the job choice (ex: A student taking courses that are considered pre-university stays for 2 years, while a student taking courses that are considered job speciality (I don’t know, something like that) stays for 3 years). After CEGEP, you can go to University. Pretty much it, and best of all, apparently Quebec has the lowest costs for school (at least, CEGEP and University). Also, for last names, women are supposed to keep their last names, and would have to pay a lot of money to change their last names to their husband’s. It has its pros and cons, but the children could get extremely long hyphenated names…  
> Sappy ending is sappy, but I plan on putting more… Something in, soon. I decided to have Canada and Prussia in an established relationship and going strong, though they still haven’t said “I love you” yet.  
> I also meant to have the school be Hetalia High, but somehow turned it into my old High school… I think once I decided I wanted it to be in Quebec, I kinda used more memory of my school than what people think Hetalia High is… Whops /o\  
> Au Revoir!


End file.
